


Lycanthropes wear many skins

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: Rumil finds to his horror that a soul he thought he had saved has in fact fallen very far.





	Lycanthropes wear many skins

“That...That’s it?” Willow looked in horror and rage. “That thing kills dozens of our sisters like nothing, and you destroy it just as fast!” She stomped over to where the party was gathering before entering the cave.

“Yes, that is it.” Rumil said, turning to face her. “That was a powerful creature, but we are also very powerful. You may not have noticed, but we expended many spells on preparing for that fight, not to mention those used in the fight. Those things are some of the most powerful beings in existence.” He placed a gentle hand on WIllow’s shoulder. “We are going to rid this place of the evil that has befallen it. You can trust us on that. I know this has hurt you, but your home will soon be yours again.”

He walked over to Larkin, who was lying on the ground. Seraphina was chanting over her and a green mist was filling Larkin’s nose and mouth. After a few minutes, she shot awake, gasping for air. Maximus touched his horn to Larkin, and her flesh turned from an ashen grey to its normal golden hue. “I’m glad you are alive.” Rumil leaned in and kissed her deeply. 

Willow nodded and squared up her shoulders. “Then let us be rid of these villains. Lead on.” Rumil nodded and stepped in front, a torch held aloft. 

The cave entrance slowly opened up into a cavern. Inside the cavern were layers of walkways, with malformed fiends working at each. At the middle of the cavern stood a gateway made of Obsidian and bones. Near the gateway was a hunched figure, rags covering its body. As they walked into the cavern, the figure looked at them. It had clawed hands, one gripping a staff and the other held a fetish on a chain. It’s head looked like a giant rat, covered in a grotesque mask. 

“You!” It pointed a dirty claw at the party. “You have ruined all of my plans. Prwanskinki will be back, once its form coallesses again. It will feast on your flesh. If there is anything left.” It shrieked at them.

The party stepped forwards, but Larken held out her hand. “You! What are you doing here?” Her voice was filled with confusion and horror.

“What are you…” Seraphina started to ask. Her nose twiched and she looked at the rat-like figure. “No. No!” She held a hand over her mouth.

“What are you getting at?” Rumil asked.

“You! You did this to me!” The figure shrieked, pointing to Rumil. “You said it would be ok if I just went along to serve my punishment. I only wanted to save my sister!” Rumil’s blood froze. “Yes, now you know me. I was bitten in prison. They tried to burn me as a witch and a demon. I trusted you.” The wererat’s head was now wreathed in a black miasma of energy. “I trusted you and your precious god to protect me. Just as they started to burn me, I was pulled into the Abyss. Once I was there, I found true power. I have never been let down by my patron. He is more a protector than your special Agies.” The portal behind her started to glow. “And now, you will experience the power.” 

Rumil nearly broke. This was the little girl he had talked down years ago. She had been betrayed and her mind destroyed. Everything he had ever worked for seemed to unravel in front of him. Arrows and bolts of lightning flew at the figure, only to be stopped by the black miasma. They could see the figure of the Balor trying to pull itself through the portal.

Rumil was awakened from his shocked state by a slap to the face. He looked over and saw Larkin at face level. WIthout realizing it, he had fallen to his knees. “Snap to it. We need your help.” She gave him another slap and he stood, back to himself.

Rumil strode forwards, the wererat staring him down. “I know I failed you.” Rumil said. The girl only screamed at him again and a wave of rats flowed into the cavern, biting everything in reach. “I know that the only thing that seemed to give you any succor was this vile abomination.” He stood right in front of her now, staring down her muzzle. “But this is not what you were meant for.”

“Shut up, shut up! I know you. You and your words.”

“You were given wonderful gifts. I should have done more to make sure you were treated well by the locals, and not mistreated. But you do not have to continue this path. You are not lost.” Rumil continued to speak, knowing it was his sworn duty.

“What, so I can surrender and be burned at the stake again?” A bolt of necrotic energy hit Rumil, draining life from him. With a titanic feat of will, he cancelled the energy.

“No. So you can be with your sister again.” The wererat cocked its head. “Your sister awaits you in the divine realms. I have looked in on her from time to time, hoping that I would see you there with her one day.” His voice grew tender. “But if you continue along this path, you never will make it there.”

“NO! Get out of my head.” The energy around the portal spasmed and a bubble of silence enveloped them. Larkin quickly dispelled the silence, trying to keep her own magic available.

“You can still join her. I can help you. You don’t even have to leave this cave. We can do it right now.” Rumil was nearly pleading. His heart was being shredded to see that little girl having been turned into this creature of hate by his own neglect. 

“How? I’m evil, through and through. I’ve summoned fiends, made pacts with them, slaughtered innocents. Even my body reflects the evil in my soul.” Rumil could hear the little girl he thought he had saved all those years ago.

“What is your name?” Rumil asked her. When she opened her mouth, he added, “Your real name.”

“Tillie.” She squeaked out, barely able to form the words. 

“Tillie, as a Paladin of the Agies, I am sworn to protect people from evil. However, I know that even the greatest evil can be overcome. Tell me, do you want to see your sister again?” His voice took on a chanting quality as he asked the questions. Radiant flames began to lick at his flesh. “Do you wish to end this incursion of Abyssal creatures into the realm you called home? Do you want to repay the lives you have taken and the sorrow you have sown?” She nodded, unable to form words.

“I absolve you of this curse.” A flare of light blinded everyone. Standing before Rumil was an emaciated human girl. “Tillie,” She looked at him, tears in her eyes. “Do you accept that you have committed horrific and evil acts? That they were done with some willingness on your part?” He waited for her nod. “I, Rumil Zweil, also accept that these actions come from my inattentiveness. I was supposed to protect you, and I have failed. For that, I must pay penance. Are you ready for your penance?” He waited again until she nodded. “I have heard your confessions and absolve you. May you accept with peace any penance the gods give you in order to be reunited with your sister.” With that, he plunged his dagger into her chest. He held her to him until her heart finally stopped and she hung in his arms, dead weight. 

With a clatter, he fell to his knees. “No matter what changes us, be it love, hate, lycanthropy, or dark pacts, there is still a chance for salvation. May your soul find the rest and peace it has craved these long years.”


End file.
